1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of automated solid pharmaceutical packaging systems. More specifically, the present invention is directed to a unique arrangement of automated solid pharmaceutical packaging machinery which advantageously achieves extremely high throughput for automatically filling solid pharmaceutical product packaging. The systems and methods of the present invention are particularly suitable for filling of individualized solid pharmaceutical product packages which may be used to provide a plurality of prescription medications for an individual.
2. Description of the Related Art
A wide variety of solid pharmaceutical product packaging machinery is currently available. Significantly, however, existing arrangements of solid pharmaceutical packaging machinery have issues relating to the potential for cross-contamination of the machinery due to the fact that multiple different medications may be processed via a single structure and therefore particles or portions from one medication may inadvertently and undesirably contaminate the processing machinery which is used in processing another medication. Furthermore, there is an ever increasing demand for individualized solid pharmaceutical product packaging solutions and accordingly higher throughput and capacity is desired for existing machinery.
The number of patients currently living in managed-care environments is growing dramatically and the rate of growth is expected to increase dramatically in the coming years. Yet another factor related to the increased demand for individualized solid pharmaceutical product packaging solutions is due to the fact that ever-increasing numbers of an aging population are relying upon greater numbers of medications which must be taken daily or in some cases several times in one day. It may be difficult for an individual to meet the dosing requirements for a number of medications in a given day when the medications are provided in bulk containers. Members of an aging population can become confused and may forget whether they have already taken a particular medication. Customized packaging solutions are currently available which provide the consumers with time and date dosing indications but it is necessary for the managed care facility to provide customized packaging of multiple solid pharmaceuticals depending upon the prescriptions required for an individual.
Accordingly, in light of these considerations, it is apparent that there is an ever increasing demand for individualized solid pharmaceutical product packaging solutions. It is also desirable to provide higher throughput in order to satisfy the greater demand while minimizing the potential for cross-contamination.
The applicants of the instant invention have discovered new and improved arrangements and highly efficient automated solid pharmaceutical product packaging solutions which are capable of attaining tremendous throughput for packaging individualized groupings of solid pharmaceutical products while also minimizing the potential for cross-contamination of the system.